<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Name is Rio and She Dances on the Sand by SilentEvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785701">Her Name is Rio and She Dances on the Sand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil'>SilentEvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominant Akabane Karma, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Perversion, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically both Rio and Kayano are huge pervs who hardcore ship you and Karma together. So they toss a couple of rumors around school that soon have Karma's attention. Something about you wanting him to take your virginity?<br/>Rio and Kayano have it all planned out. Just have a big party while Rio's parents are away. It's the perfect set up. </p><p> </p><p>This is not part of the same universe as my Karma is a Bitch story. This is a completely different story that my twisted head had an idea for awhile now. </p><p>All characters are aged up in high school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Reader, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you should come to my party Friday night." The excited beautiful  blonde girl named Rio suggested.</p><p>"I can't I have to study for midterms." You said regretfully.</p><p>"Oh come on y/n all you ever do is study! Besides ... My parents are hardly ever away. This is our one chance to really take advantage before graduation. Are you forgetting what is going to happen after that if we don't find a way to kill Koro-sensei?" </p><p>"I haven't forgotten but we can't afford to waste our time on parties." You added.</p><p>"Karma-kun is coming."</p><p>"He is?" </p><p>"Mmhmm and I know how much you want him. It is so obvious when you constantly blush around him."</p><p>"I do not!" You denied.</p><p>"See you are redder than his hair right now. Neither of you can fool me."</p><p>"Fine maybe I like him a little but what good does that do me? We are from different worlds and he doesn't see me that way."</p><p>"Do you know what it took to convince him to come to my party? Just telling him that you will be there. That was all I needed to say. You have a real chance here y/n. Come on you don't want to die a virgin do you?" She smirked watching you get red.</p><p> </p><p>"I..I gotta go. I'll see you later." You stuttered running out the door of the ladies restroom.</p><p>The toilet flushed and Kayano comes out washing her hands.</p><p>"You didn't have to be so crude Rio." The green haired girl commented.</p><p>"Relax...she will be there. I just gave the girl the best incentive. Now it's just up to Karma-kun  to make it happen." </p><p>"Great our OTP is finally going to get together! They are both so cute. They will make the perfect couple!"  Kayano screeches with much enthusiasm.</p><p>.............</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you got back into the classroom you noticed Karma was eying you curiously.</p><p>"Hey did you fall in back there? I don't see you wet." He chuckled.</p><p>You blushed. "Rio was yapping about her party this friday."</p><p>"Hmm..well it sounds like it could be alot of fun. A bunch of teenagers with no adult supervision. Who knows what kind of debauchery we could find ourselves in." He winks at you. "So are you in?" </p><p> </p><p>"Karma is there something you would like to share with the class?" Korosensei asks interrupting our conversation.</p><p>"Nah teach I was just complimenting y/n on her chosen hairstyle today.  It enhances her facial structure in a flattering way. I totally dig it." He smiles watching you turn red yet again. </p><p>Korosensei's face goes pink. Watching the two of you. "There's nothing better than watching young love bloom!" He says cheering you on as if you're his favorite ship.</p><p> </p><p>Later on in the hallway after class Karma catches up to you leaning smoothly against the lockers.</p><p>"So the word is you want to lose your virginity before we might die and you want me to take it." Karma smiled.</p><p>"How can you say such vulgar things?" You blush.</p><p>"I can easily and you are not denying it which leads me to believe there's a lot of truth to the rumour. There's no need to be shy about it. Just tell me what you want and you might get it."</p><p>He grabs your chin gently while smiling staring at you with those gorgeous mercury eyes of his.</p><p>"Come on now admit it. You want me as much as I want you right now."</p><p>"Wwait you want me?" You stutter in surprise.</p><p>"Of course silly girl. You should really pay attention more. I've wanted you since day one. Why do you think I love to tease you so much?"  </p><p>"I thought you were just making fun of me because you're a sadist." You answer honestly.</p><p>"Oh my dear there's so much more to be had. You should just tell me all those filthy fantasies you have of me. I really won't mind. Infact I am quite excited to hear them. If you tell me yours about me then I will tell you mine about you."</p><p>"I can't its too embarrassing." You said trying to hide your face.</p><p>"Aww my little shy girl. If you don't tell me then how will I make them happen?" He guides you chin up again making you meet his eyes.</p><p>"It's a silly fantasy with you dressed up as a King and I'm your servant bathing you." You tell him as you blush dark red looking at anything but him. </p><p>"Hmmmm I can definitely make that happen."</p><p>"Why am I telling you this? Its so embarrassing."</p><p>"I know. I love that shade of red you turn when you're embarrassed it really makes me that much more excited." He says while almost drooling.</p><p>"Ugh ok I gotta go." You turn to leave but he pins you with his body against the locker. </p><p>"Wait don't you want to know mine?"</p><p>"Ummm...sure...I guess..."</p><p>"Well then...first I want to turn your ass the same beautiful red color as your face having you bend over my knee willingly. Then I'd kiss you until you were so dizzy with lust that I could easily throw you on my bed, flip you over then hogtie you. Then I'd slap you in the face with my cock before shoving it in your mouth. I'd have all the control. You would have no choice but to take it. I wouldn't make you drink my cum this time. I'd enjoy it more to paint your pretty face with it. After that I'd fuck you so hard that you would be screaming my name so much that you will eventually lose your voice by the time I'm done and that's just round one sweetheart."</p><p>"Y..you have given this alot of thought." You say stunned.</p><p>"Heh, any more doubts about my feelings for you now?" He asks smoothly.</p><p>"I honestly don't know what to say."</p><p>"Well it's simple really. Just say you will be mine and then I will take care of the rest. It's as easy as that." </p><p>He lowers his mouth to yours while grabbing a fist full of your hair, gently pulling as he kisses you. He softly sucks on your bottom lip  and then teasingly runs his tongue over the top one. Carefully and strategically he prys the wet muscle between your swollen lips and meets your tongue with his dancing together. You hear his groans as he angles your head to his satisfaction to make the kiss deeper before letting go and pulling back. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm  delectable. 'll expect your answer at Rio's party this friday. See you then." </p><p>He skips away leaving you dumbfounded. Little did you know that Rio and Kayano were hidding close while catching everything on camera including audio. </p><p>"Damn I knew Akabane was kinky but this goes beyond." Rio said while putting her phone up. </p><p>"Something tells me that judging from y/n's reactions that she is quite alright with that. Are you going to set up cameras in your house Rio-chan?" Kayano asked.</p><p>"Of course I am! There's no way I'm missing out on this live action porno." Rio smirked.</p><p>"What would Korosensei say?"</p><p>"You know he would give anything to watch it. He has been shipping those two for longer than we have." Rio giggles. </p><p>"I think that's a bit creepy." Kayano shivered.</p><p>"Yeah thats why he can't know about this. So when are you gonna take the plunge with Nagisa? Hmmm?" Rio nudges Kayano.</p><p> </p><p>Kayano turns red. "Ughhh that's another story."</p><p>"So be it." Rio rubs her hands together greedily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't try this at home.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the party Karma was patiently waiting for you to show up. He had plans to pop your cherry and take you deep tonight. Additionally he was no fool. Rio is smart no doubt but he is much smarter. He knew about the cameras set up but for some reason the thought of two girls getting their panties soaked from watching him take you hard excited him. So he didn't care if he had spectators. He was already getting hard just from pondering his plan. He would make it one hell of a show for them. Maybe he could inspire Nagisa to take some action with Kayano. She wanted him so badly and as alert as he was on stealth missions. The blue idiot was oblivious to what was blatantly right there in front of him. Kayano couldn't be anymore obvious. She was practically begging. Karma on the other hand was always very much aware of how you felt about him. He was always waiting for the one perfect moment to act on his desires for you. Tonight is the night he thought as he packed a box of condoms in his bag. He had to keep you far away from the alcohol though. He couldn't go through with it if you were intoxicated. Karma was not like that. Sure he was a demon but he had some morals.</p><p> </p><p>As you got ready for the party a shiver ran up your spine as you thought about what Karma said he is gonna do to you tonight. Maybe he was just teasing you. He couldn't possibly want you seriously could he? Well that kiss he gave you definitely said otherwise. If you were being honest with yourself you always wanted him. Even as far back as when you were both first years. But Karma has this reputation for being such a sadistic freak in bed. Which he confirmed using his own fantasy of you as proof. </p><p>At the party:</p><p>A game of spin the bottle which no doubt was rigged somehow to land on Karma. You heard the two girls squeal with shipper's excitement. But Karma smirked and took your wrist to help you stand up to lead you away from the kissing circle. </p><p>"Wait where are you going? You are supposed to kiss her here in front of us." Kayano whined.</p><p>"Yeah you have to follow the rules Karma-kun." Rio added.</p><p>"Oh? Is that a rule? Funny I don't remember hearing anything stated like that before we began this game but if you say so then I guess I must comply huh.." He turns you to face him before planting a quick peck onto your pouty lips .</p><p>"There satisfied?...I hope you enjoy the show." He said winking at them leaving their mouths hanging open from realizing that Karma not so subtlety had just revealed that both of them have been found out by him. He didn't give them a chance to talk back before leading you away bringing you to the spare room that was set up as your personal check in room for the night. You walked in together hand in hand. He turned to lock the door. </p><p>"Didn't you mean enjoyed the show?" You ask thinking you're correcting him.</p><p>He ignores your question simply to avoid having to lie to you. Instead he shrugs.</p><p>"Tch..details...now for the real kiss..." He pulls you in close before slowly walking you back to the wall to cage you in with his fit body. He leans down to meet your lips but instead of kissing them he playfully nips at them before moving his hot breath over your right ear. He teases the outer shell with his tongue while whispering.  You bite back a moan as goosebumps rise up all over your skin. On instinct you tilt your head ready for this red devil to devour you whole.</p><p>"You know my intentions here. I don't have to tell you that I plan to do so much more to you tonight than just kissing but if you want to back out then say it now because once I start,  I am not stopping. Also you should know that even though you're a virgin doesn't mean that I am going to take it easy on you. I am not a gentle lover. I am going to hurt you. I am going to rip into your insides and make you mine." </p><p>He kisses down your jaw while he lays out everything bare. All of his wicked disposition.</p><p> "We will stay in this room tonight until morning but we are not going to sleep. Instead..I am going to keep fucking you until morning. I might let you rest for 5 minutes in between each intense session. That is if I feel generous. See I've trained my cock to stay hard and go for many many rounds. By the time I am finished with you well....lets just say you won't be walking or sitting without a bit of... discomfort. So then my love...if these plans of mine don't get you excited then you should turn around and run away from me right now. But....."</p><p>He turns your head to force you to look at him.</p><p>"Judging from the look in you eyes, the lack of words, your increased pulse and heavy breathing... I'd say that that is exactly what you want from me tonight."</p><p>You can do nothing but slightly nod in shock .</p><p>He pushes his knee up between your legs making you gasp a moan in surprise. He grinds against you and kisses your neck to up your jaw while he tells you more .</p><p>"So my little virgin are you ready to let me break you? Mmmm.. Your little virgin cunt is so hot against my knee. I bet it's dripping wet for me right now and you're not pushing me away which tells me that you are willing to feel everything that it means to be mine. Aren't you my little pain slut? You may not be one right now but I will mold you into one. Will you take all that delicious pain that I will give to you again and again?  And be rewarded with more pleasure than your body can handle? All you have to do is answer with a kiss my angel and you will belong to me forever."</p><p>You feel dizzy with lust while attempting to assimilate his lecherous words. At this point he drags both his hands down the sides of your neck, down your shoulders, down your sides stopping at the bottom hem your shirt. He slides his warm hands up the back of your shirt. Grazing your lower back up to the clasp on your bra and he quickly , expertly unhooks it. You finally let things process in your mind and grab both of his ears pulling his face towards you kissing him with determination sealing your fate with this demon. A lower toned chuckle rumbles through his chest. It is the laugh of victory. He quickly takes control of the kiss. The sounds he makes is like hearing a sinister villain's evil laugh. The one who had just taken over the world, standing with a pile of dead bodies at his feet.</p><p>Karma takes your mind away from such morbid thoughts when he slides his hand underneathe the front of your shirt splaying his fingers across your abdomen. Then walking his long slim fingers up towards your right breast. He groans into your mouth pushing his tongue in deeper exploring your mouth. He plays tag in your hot cavern while he grabs the flesh of your tit firmly and starts to knead it roughly like dough in his hand.</p><p>He breaks the kiss after oxygen becomes an urgent need.</p><p>"Nakamura has clothes you can borrow right? If something were to happen to these....." He asks.</p><p>You nod and Karma without hesitation rips off your shirt and bra. Leaving you red faced as you try to cover your topless self.</p><p>"Nuh uh no hiding that beautiful lewd body of yours." He chides you while blocking your ability to cover them.</p><p>He sucks in air making a sound of approval while he plays with your tits squeezing and bouncing them like they were his favorite new toys. His hands are so warm.</p><p>  "Oooh your nipples are so hard. I can't wait to clamp them down tightly and torture your tits roughly. Tits like yours demand to be bound, clamped and tortured."</p><p>He licks your nipple circling it with his long tongue. You moan a bit louder feeling the tingles of arousal  spill out all over your tender skin.</p><p>"Let's experiment with a healthy mix of pain and pleasure shall we? On this side as I lick and suck on your right nipple with my hot mouth. That will no doubt be the pleasure side. However on the left side. I'm gonna pinch hard and twist on this nipple hurting you at the exact same time. ..."</p><p>He places his hot mouth on your right one as he said he would and begins nursing on it like a baby. The feeling sends a shot of pleasure straight down to your nether regions. When he has you moaning in extacy at a steady rate, he moves his hand up your left breast gently caressing it before harshly pinching down on your nipple increasing the pressure bruising it under his thumb. He loves the sounds you make from all his tugging and twisting. You throw your head back feeling heightened arousal between the two different sensations. </p><p>" You like this don't you pet? How's your cute cunt doing? I think I'll use my right hand and slide it down here to play with it........"</p><p>You moan when you feel his fingers reach into your hole gathering wetness. He twists your abused nipple again feeling a fresh gush of hot juices flood his hand.</p><p>"My my girl....It's just as I predicted. You are my little pain slut yeah? Oooh you're so hot for me. You're making my cock harder. I'm gonna hurt you so good tonight. The way your body reacts to this torment tells me that your body craves the kind of attention that I am going to give you."</p><p>He pushes his finger as deep as he can go before reaching the hymen. He scratches at it with his finger nail drawing a little blood before pulling it out. With the wetness he gathers on his finger he rubs your right nipple coating it. Your left nipple feels like it's on fire from the abuse he is inclicting. For next round he sucks all your flavor from your nipple. Echoing your moans , keeping the pleasure going on the right...torturing the left with pain by digging in his sharp fingernails into the soft pink flesh of your nipple.</p><p>You bit your lip hard. You felt pain unlike anything you have felt but your body is confused. You don't know whether to moan or scream.</p><p>He kisses both breasts before backing up.</p><p>"Now then ..place both hands behind your back."<br/>
He orders .</p><p>"Look at you now my sweet submissive slut. I can do anything to your body now and you can't do anything to stop me. Doesn't that excite you? I'm sure it does." He chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"You see, I have to punish you for giving me unresolved hard-ons for three years. I have always wanted to fuck you raw. Tonight I am going to take out every last second of all that pent up frustration out on that lewd body of yours....now then strip off all the rest of your clothes but leave your panties on." He orders.</p><p>You hesitate.</p><p>"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me with that pitiful expression? I told you how this is going to go. I gave you a chance to run away. You are still here which means that you are my pet slave and I am your master.  Your only reason for existing now is to please me. But be honest....that's what you want. Isn't it?Now....strip or I'll do it for you and then you will be punished for disobedience."</p><p>You don't say anything and take off your jeans . Something about Karma's authoritarian voice makes you want to kneel at his feet.</p><p>"Since you hesitated I think I need to teach you a lesson in obedience since you're new at this." </p><p>He walks over into the closet and finds a hanger that has two clips holding some pants on it.</p><p>"Ahhh here we are....perfect.." He pulls the pants off the hanger and tosses them to the side.</p><p> </p><p>He walks back over to you with the hanger in hand.</p><p>"These types of hangers are alot of fun....put your hands behind your back. "</p><p>He cuffs your hands then sucks on each nipple to bring them to maxium hardness before clamping each one down with the hanger clips.<br/>
You nearly scream. It hurts so much but scrunch up your face and try to bare it. The hook of the hanger added weight dragging your tits down and pulling on the nipples tighter.</p><p>"Does that hurt? Oh I'm sorry those aren't adjustable. So they might be a bit too tight huh? But I know what to do to help keep your mind off the pain...why don't we do something nice? Like give you something hot to drink. Get down on your knees." He orders sternly.</p><p>You lower yourself down in front of him and he unbuckles his belt.</p><p>"Now if you want to taste my cock. You're going to have to earn it. I've done half the work for you by unbuckling my belt. Now you can take out my cock.......oh that's right...I have your hands bound. Well I guess you will have to find another way without using your hands." He chuckles while caressing your head with his large hand. It is such a contradiction to his tone and this situation. He is making you feel loved with this gesture despite how he is degrading you.</p><p>"Master is this a trial to see if I'm worthy of you?" You finally ask.</p><p>"No I already know that you are worthy of me and have known for a long time... " he says looking down holding eye contact with you while continuing to caress you.</p><p>You slightly smile and nod before resuming your duties. He just eased your anxiety. Just with those words and that gesture. You know he cares about you.</p><p>Luckily his top button was already undone but you had to pull his tucked shirt out with your teeth . Once that was out you duck your head underneathe his loose shirt. He chuckles in amusement over how cute you are as he unbuttons it for you.  You see his hard bulge making a very pronounced indention into his gray slacks. You gasp with anticipation. This is it. You grab the zipper between your teeth and pull it down slowly. </p><p>You see that he is wearing boxers and can easily pull his cock through the slit with your mouth. The bulbous head is already peeking through. It looks beautiful. You wish you could take a picture just to document this moment but you will get more chances being his pet now.</p><p>You test a lick with your tongue gathering the clear precum leaking from his slit. Earning a groan of approval from Karma. You like that sound and want to hear more so you repeat the action but this time you circle his cock head with your tongue and slowly wrap your lips around the glans gently tugging. He tastes sweet and so hot. You try to coax his hot cock out of the slit fabric like a serpent. Little by little more of his hard flesh comes into view and makes contact with your lips. You thought his hands were warm but his cock is torrid. </p><p>You nuzzle up against it like a cat before pulling more out with your mouth. This time you decide to see how much of him that you can fit into your mouth. His cock is not only long but his girth is equally impressive. Trying to fit all of him makes your cheeks hurt like you blew up too many balloons. You are determined to make him fit no matter what. Hearing Karma groan  like that is the sexiest music you ever heard and it gives you incentive to pleasure him in the most superlative way. </p><p>You take his cock all the way till he bottoms out at the back of your throat. You pull back gagging and coughing just a bit. </p><p>Karma chuckles. "It's ok. You will get used to it soon. For now just passionately kiss my cock using lots of tongue and lips.........yes that's it make it sloppy.......mmmm I love it. Watching you like this worshiping my cock. Tell me against my cock how your nipples feel."</p><p>"They burn master." You say against his smooth shaft. </p><p>"Mmmm good. Let's get those tits shaking to make it even more fun. I want you to take my cock into your mouth. Now wrap your lips around it firmly and stroke it up and down like you are jacking me off with your lips........ahhh yes pet that's it. Suck it faster keep those tits shaking while those clamps pinch harder. I'll give you a nice hot reward soon. Mmmmmm fuck. This feels so good. You're making your Master very happy right now." </p><p> </p><p>Karma makes it a point to look directly into the hidden camera for a second while giving the girls a smirk. He knows they are watching from another room monitor. No doubt both of them are horny as fuck wishing to be a part of this.</p><p>You keep up with the action feeling the hanger painfully clinch down tighter with every sway. Your cunt feels like you pissed your panties but you didn't that was all from the arousal you feel from this whole scenario. Karma's breathing is getting heavier, his groans longer and louder. Soon you will really get to taste his flavor.</p><p>It's not much longer now. Karma tightens his grip on your head forcing you to take all of his length and holding you there. Your nose is smothered in his well groomed crimson pubic hair. It is tickling your nose and has a very musky smell that the best way you can describe is masculine. His scent alone makes you dizzy. His heavy balls are up against your chin and your eyes are watering. Just when you think  you can't handle it you hear him groan loudly.</p><p>"Here's your hot drink that I promised you. Mmmmm fuck. Swallow it all down my good girl. Take it all. "</p><p>You can feel every pulse in his cock while drinking his sweet salty cum. It is very hot and feels good going down your throat. Seeing and hearing him this way sets your own body on fire with deep desire for him. After his last spurt of cum he lets go of your head and yanks you up on your feet. He pulls your body in close and kisses you with so much passion and gratitude. He is not only thanking you without words but also craving to taste his own flavor in your mouth. He forgets about the hanger smashed between your bodies. So he breaks the kiss and carefully removes the clips giving your very sore nipples a much needed break. They are burning like fire. Karma being the sadist he is can't resist pinching them before soothing away the pain with his hot mouth. The sensation feels like heaven. Your fleshy peaks are overly sensitive making you really feel every swipe of his tongue. </p><p>He eventually kisses down your belly and when he makes his way down he makes an observation.</p><p>"My my pet. You get this wet just from sucking me off? Your panties are positively ruined. " He says while kissing your thighs and pulling your legs apart before burying his face into your covered mound. </p><p>You gasp when he pulls out a knife from his back pants pocket that are still clinging to his hips. He makes a show to lick the knife blade before cutting into the fabric of your panties removing them easily. What he has done is just so lewd that it makes you blush like a fangirl who just met her favorite pop idol. </p><p>"There we go. Now that those are out of the way,  pet tell me how badly you want me taste this naughty cunt of yours. Spread your legs and say it. Say you want to feel my wicked tongue wiggle against that cute little clit."</p><p>"Please Master. I want you taste my pussy. I need to feel your hot tongue on me." You beg.</p><p>"Hot you say? Do you really want me to make it hot slut?" He smirks making you shiver.</p><p>"Yes. Please I'll do anything!" You beg more.</p><p>"Anything? Close your eyes. This is going to be very intense for you. That's the only warning I'll give. Do you still want it hot?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>He reaches into his bag and pulls out a tiny sauce packet of wasabi.</p><p>"Remember you asked for this." He then takes a small amount on his finger and rubs it into your clit making you scream loudly. It burned so badly. </p><p>He chuckles cruely relishing your torment. </p><p>"Changing your mind now?" He asks before he dives in like a starving animal adding intense pleasure to the pain. </p><p>"Nnno Master!" You scream.</p><p>"Mmmmm your flavor mixed with the wasabi is amazing. I need more."</p><p>This time he put a bit on his tongue and circled your clit with it making you scream and cry out his name.</p><p>He chuckles more .</p><p>"I'm gonna make you squirt all over my face. Get on the bed and spread your legs my fucking sexy little pain slut." </p><p>You followed his instructions still with your hands cuffed behind your back.</p><p>"You have a hot cunt. I don't just mean the wasabi either. I mean it looks so good that I want to fuck the living hell out of you. So here's what I'm gonna do. ..."</p><p>He says as he holds the wasabi getting it ready. </p><p>" I'm going to make you cum very hard three times and then I am going to plunge my cock deep into you and fuck you raw without mercy..... Do you agree to this? If not then we can stop here but if we go past this point...it doesn't matter how much you beg me to stop. I won't until I want to. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes Master. Please fuck me. I want you so badly." You beg being so turned on by this.</p><p>"Oh don't worry I will. You're gonna be feeling nothing else but me fucking you soon. But for now let's keep this clit spicy shall we? Scream as loud as you need to. I won't mind."</p><p>He squirts a generous amount this time rubbing it directly into your clit making you literally cry.</p><p> </p><p>"Gahhhhh it's on fire!" </p><p>"But you love it don't you slut? You will soon be craving this feeling and begging me to do it again and again won't you?"</p><p>He gives your cunt a good swift stinging slap.</p><p>"Yes!" You cry harder from the burn.</p><p>Karma then dives in like you're the tastiest meal. He pushes his pointer finger into you twisting around finger fucking you shallowly but making you feel every motion. </p><p>You don't know what to do with yourself. Your body is arching up trying to squirm away but Karma holds you down not letting you escape as he eats your cunt. You feel the intense build up he feels your inner muscles clinch his finger tightly as you cum screaming and bucking wildly. He doesn't let you come down if anything he increases his tongue speed humming with your clit in his mouth making you scream out another orgasm. </p><p>Karma's cock is so ready to destroy you but he has to make you cum one final time before that can happen so he keeps you overstimulated relentlessly finger fucking you faster. He adds another finger stretching your walls. When you feel you are going to cum again, He harshly dig his nails into one of your abused nipples with his other hand. That sends you over the edge crying while a geyser erupts from your cunt. </p><p>Karma is overjoyed making sure to shower his face in it. He stops just long enough to remove his clothes completely and position himself between your legs. You are in such a daze from cumming so hard that you barely register what he is doing. </p><p>He kisses you with a wet face with your juices. You can taste yourself on his lips and smell your scent on his face. He even has your essence in his hair. He whispers in your ear.</p><p>"Bye bye virginity." He chuckles.</p><p>Before you can say anything he slams his cock into you to the hilt ripping your hymen apart. He holds your body close as you arch into him screaming in pain. </p><p>"Breathe baby. Enjoy it.This is the only time in your life that you will ever get to feel like this." He brushes away your tears as he makes sure that you are ok. He is not a complete savage.</p><p>You nod understanding. He then smiles and starts thrusting in as deep as he can go. Now that you confirmed your state of being he is not going to be gentle.</p><p>"You are so fucking tight. I love it. I wasn't originally planning this but I really want to fill this little hole up with my cum. I'll get you a day after pill if you're worried that I am going to knock you up. "</p><p>He says speeding up his thrusts.</p><p>"Ooooh yes I felt you tense up around my cock. You're loving the idea of me filling your naughty cunt up with my milky hot cum. You want to be my cum whore as well as my pain slut? A nice tight hole to fuck whenever I get the urge?"</p><p>He grunts has he thrusts harder. All you can do is moan and take it as hard as he wants to give because with your arms rendered useless behind your back you can't do anything to soften the impact. Karma is a very aggressive lover. He puts all of his power into every harsh thrust. He is breaching your cervix with the head of his cock nearly every thrust and making you scream. </p><p>"That's right you're my cock whore you live to get fucked by me and now that you are broken in, you belong to me. This is my hole to fuck and I will kill anyone who comes near you. You belong to me slut. Got that? You're mine now!"</p><p>"Yyes Master I'm yours! Gahhhh keep fucking me! " You scream.</p><p>Karma chuckles. </p><p>"Oh Rio-chan and Kaede-chan....I know you are watching.....I really should charge you for this. Good high quality porn like this is never free and you going to have hours of it." Karma laughs.</p><p>He keeps thrusting. You are in so much pleasure that you are oblivious to anything he said.</p><p>"You love my cock baby? Yeah?" He breathes heavily thrusting at max speed. Grabbing your hips slamming it in deeper every thrust. "You like all 11 inches of this thick monster cock fucking up your insides?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ooooooh....mmmmmmm yes!"</p><p>"Great you have all night to worship it with all your sweet holes but right now..we are gonna make a messy creampie. Are you ready for my man milk to fill you up so full that you will be tasting it? Beg for it. Beg for my cum you nasty little cum whore" Karma demands through each hard thrust.</p><p>"God yes Karma...Mmaster please cum inside me. Fill me up. I need it!"</p><p>"As you wish pet. Here it cums. " he says shoving your legs up over your head deep thrusting about ten times before cumming.</p><p>He grunts and groans gripping your hips so tightly that you know there will be bruises and he fills you up. You can feel each hot spasm inside shooting his cum deep into your womb. You cum with him milking out every last drop as your cunt grips onto his shaft squeezing. </p><p>"Fuck!" He says after the final white rope is inside of you.</p><p>He wishes he had a knot to plug his cum inside of you. Maybe next time he will shove in one of those fancy knotted dildos to keep his cum inside of you. For now tho....he pulls out and admires the creampie before he leans down and sucks his cum out of your hole getting at good mouthful. He then meets your lips and kisses you sharing your mixed cum. When he's sure it's all in your mouth. He breaks away.</p><p>"Swallow it down like a good girl." He commands. That is all he needs to complete this round of hot virgin sex.</p><p>You follow his instructions and swallow what both you and your crimson Master made together. There is something so intimate about the gesture. </p><p>Karma kisses your lips again before helping you sit up so he can get the cuffs off. You immediately hugged him close to your body feeling overwhelmed. </p><p>Karma gently caresses your bare back. </p><p>"Are you ok love?"  He asks slightly concerned. Maybe he went too hard on you for your first time.</p><p>Your emotions are running so high that all you can do is nod and hold him closer. He allows you to until he pulls you back to look at him. He has a gentle smile while he brushes the hair out of your eyes. He kisses your forehead. He smiles again.</p><p>"I really love you, you know. I think I should tell you that this is more than just sex to me. I meant it when I said that you belong to me but if I'm not mistaken.....you want to be mine. You wouldn't still be here or allow me to do these things to you if you didn't."</p><p>You find your voice again.</p><p>"No you're not wrong Karma. I love you too and I want to be yours. But can you be mine as well?"</p><p>He chuckles. "My pet. I'm already yours. I am your Master after all and you have 5 minutes to rest because this night has barely begun. "</p><p>He kisses you again before holding out a bottle of cool water for you to take.</p><p>"Don't chug that water so fast. I don't want you to get sick....I'll be right back. I'm just going to head down to the kitchen to grab some things."</p><p>"Not more wasabi?" You ask in slight fear.</p><p>"No we already did hot....now I'm going for something much colder." He chuckles before he makes his exit not bothering to put on clothes.</p><p>Oh fuck!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karma is a bit kinky eh? But we love it don't we? Of course we do! You wouldn't read this far if you didn't .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karma walks out into the hallway stark naked to head to the kitchen. On his way he passes many of his classmates who are drunk off their asses doing stupid things like chugging more alcohol. Many are dancing terribly offbeat to even worse pop music. Some are making out with each other who normally wouldn't be. Karma is kicking himself for not bringing his phone. This is definitely a Kodak moment that he wishes to keep a record of. They won't remember anything after tonight and it seems he is the only witness to provide the evidence of ....yes this in fact happened. Itona is grinding against a half naked Terasaka. They will forget and deny it. The same can't be said about you though. No you are going to remember this night for a lifetime. Karma is making sure of it and he is far from finished with you. Truth be told, he never will be. </p><p>He walks into the kitchen and finds Rio sitting at the table sipping some hot tea. </p><p>"What partied out already? That's not like you." </p><p>"Karma-kun what the fuck are you doing?" She quickly turns her head blushing seeing him stand there in the nude before her. His cock looks like a monster that is close enough she can grab it if she wants to but she doubt's Karma will let her since he is so wrapped up in you.</p><p>"Aww what's the matter Rio-chan? You already seen me naked on the camera that you and Kayano planted. Are you too shy to handle it in person? Please do continue to act all innocent. It is quite amusing. I do hope you enjoyed the show but it is far from over." He smirks as he grabs some ice cube trays from the freezer. </p><p>"Fine...you got me there. I am a big perv who always wanted to see you together with y/n. I think you're perfect for each other. But after seeing what I saw tonight..... I just never thought you'd be so rough on her. I mean I heard you were a freak in bed but....I guess I didn't expect you to be so intense with her first time."</p><p>"Of course you wouldn't. It's surprising to me that you don't understand sadomasochism. Especially when you're clearly a sadist yourself. Perhaps you should explore that tonight with someone who is willing like say.... Kayano. But you know it's just a filler until Nagisa finally wakes up and admits his feelings for her."</p><p>"How did you know?" Rio paled. She has been caught by him yet again. </p><p>"About you? Oh Rio-chan... don't you know that I am very observant? Like you thinking that I don't see you sneaking peeks at my cock. It's ok you can stare at it all you want to. I don't mind after all it is impressive isn't it? Just don't touch it.....As far as Kayano goes...If Nagisa wasn't my bestie I'd be rooting for you no doubt but that's not the case here. However, if you want a nice submissive slave for tonight...well I wouldn't oppose to that. Get her all warmed up for my blue buddy. You know he is going to be Dominant. He already showed it with that kiss. He just needs a little push. Maybe making him jealous of you is what he needs to make him take action. Now if you'll excuse me....round two of this show is about to start. Watch carefully.....you just might learn something." He chuckles walking away leaving her dumbfounded.</p><p>"How in the fuck did he get so smart?" She wonders being a genius herself. Now she knows that she has far more in common with him than she ever realized before. He is right. She is a sadist and she wants to hear Kayano beg and cry. Her face would be so beautiful with tears running down her cheeks much like y/n's. </p><p>Karma has just awakened something in Rio that had been lying dormant. That is until now. Just maybe her and Karma were twins separated at birth.</p><p>After making a decision she heads back to find Kayano. </p><p> </p><p>Karma walks back into the room where you are still sitting up sipping on water looking so relaxed and throughly fucked.  He never saw anything as beautiful as you are with your tits peeking out over the sheets. He'd imagine they are pretty sore right now and your nipples look almost purple from the bruising tit torture that he inflicted on you. He is far from done with them. </p><p>"Hello love. Did you enjoy your break?" He asks grabbing your attention.</p><p>"I feel very sore but I love it." You answer back.</p><p>"That is because I turned you into a pain slut. You will now crave pain along with your sex. Which I will happily give to you. Now then lie down flat on your back." He orders.</p><p>You comply without hesitation. You want more of him.</p><p>"Your nipples are pretty swollen from my rough treatment. Perhaps we should cool them down a bit." He smiles and takes an ice cube into his mouth and hovers above you taking a nipple into his cold mouth making you gasp loudly.</p><p>He chuckles at your cute reaction and continues to suck on your nipples. Then he shoves two fingers inside your cunt curling them upwards finding a spot inside of you and roughly presssing into it.</p><p>This of course makes your body jolt and he holds you down. Alternating between nipples sucking on them. The feeling is both soothing and painful.  He then takes a bottle of lube from the nightstand and sets it aside.</p><p>"This is going to be intense for you but I promise you that it's going to be good.  See technically you're still a virgin because you never had your ass fucked but I'm going to fix that because as your Master, It is my duty to own all of your holes. Do you agree to this? If not then I'll punish you and eventually get that ass anyway."</p><p>"I agree Master. I submit to you. Please fuck my ass."</p><p>He chuckles. "Very well my good girl."He begins rubbing lube onto your puckered hole. "Tell me honestly how scared you are right now."</p><p>" I am scared shitless Master." </p><p>"Good. But don't worry I'm gonna occupy you with something else to think about on top of all of this."</p><p>He takes an ice cube into his mouth and leans down to your cunt pushing it in to your hole with his tongue. </p><p>You squeal and he chuckles.</p><p>"That's only one. But see I have 3 ice trays here....let's play a game and see how many I can stuff into that greedy slut cunt of yours. Then I'm gonna fuck your ass hard. By the time I'm done,  if the ice cubes are all melted then I will stuff it full again and get to whip your sore tits until the ice cubes melt inside of you. Either way... I'm going to fuck your cold cunt after they have melted."</p><p>The next few minutes are agonizing as Karma stuffs your cunt to it's very limit with ice cubes. Your cunt is already sore from his 11 inch cock ripping it apart. Oh holy fuck thats gonna be ripping your asshole apart next. Karma teases your clit with his cold tongue. Every ice cube he pushes into you he uses his mouth to do it. While all this is going on Karma pushes his finger in your ass working to stretch you open. He knows how he can seriously hurt you if he doesn't do this right. So he keeps working in more fingers scissoring them stretching wider before lubing up his condom covered cock and slowly pushing in. It is painfully slow but necessary if he expects you to enjoy this at all. He isn't done with stuffing your cunt either. You are afraid of getting freezer burned inside. But Karma made sure you were coated enough with your arousal that it will not harm you. It's just super intense making you feel something you never felt before. </p><p>"God you're so fucking tight. I might not get it all in this round." He grunts.</p><p>You are so overwhelmed with various sensations that your body doesn't know what to do. </p><p>"Do me a favor pet and grab that wasabi over there."  Karma suddenly commands making you dread what is coming.</p><p>"Master?" You do a double take praying you misunderstood him.</p><p>"You heard me. And since you hesitated you can begin by rubbing a generous amount on your nipples." </p><p>You cry at his words. Fuck he is cruel.</p><p>"If you hesitate longer I'll fill your asshole full of it after I am done fucking you. Don't make me repeat myself. It's just pain and you love it. Don't let the fear of it hold you back." He reminds you. </p><p>You follow his order squeezing the wasabi out and rubbing it onto each sore nipple screaming and biting down on your lip while handing it to him. It burns so much. Your nipples feel like they are literally on fire. It's just too much.</p><p>"You could have avoided that if you obeyed me the first time." He says as he rubs some on your clit adding more to your suffering. He rubs it in good  with his thumb massaging while it stings under the hood of your little nub. </p><p>While your occupied with the icy-hot sensations Karma shoves more of his cock inside your ass and begins fucking you slowly. He adds in another inch after every stroke until he is finally seated to the hilt inside you.</p><p>He fucks in and out of you steadly watching the melted water puddle under you. He hisses when the coldness drips onto his exposed shaft lubricating him further. </p><p>You are a moaning screaming mess with tears soaking your face. You feel like you might die from this. You secretly pray that the ice won't be fully melted because you really don't think you will survive if he whips your poor abused tits. The wasabi is enough but his huge cock stretching your ass feels amazing. You find yourself wanting to cum so badly that you would do anything. So you start begging him.</p><p>"Master please!!!! Make me cum please!!!" You plead with him.</p><p>"Well your ass feels amazing. I suppose you have earned it. But you still have to wait for it." He says as he increases the strength of thrusts. </p><p>He reaches down and shoves two fingers into your cunt stirring around the ice cubes that are melting fast inside you. His thumb is rubbing circles into your spiced up clit. He looks down watching his cock disappear inside you. He can tell that the ice cubes are not melted yet. If he waits a bit they will be and he really wants to whip your tits to hear you scream more. He loves hearing that from you. Making you cum right now will melt these ice cubes. He is not doing it yet. He is gonna keep edging you until you can no longer take it. He will drive you crazy. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh Master please let me cum."</p><p>"Nope not until my cock is in your cunt again."</p><p>He edges you five more times driving you to the point of insanity using his expert fingers inside then stopping when he knows you are going to cum. This type of orgasm denial has you  screaming and crying out so desperate for it. Karma is amused and pulls his cock out of your ass. He rips off the condom and shoves his cock deep into your cold cunt. He shivers in surprise. He knew it was going to cold but this is more than he imagined.</p><p>"Fuck this feels amazing!" He drills into you like never before lifting up your legs and shoving them back over your head. He literally murders your cervix stabbing into it repeatedly. You squirt and sceam while he pants with a firm grip on your ankles. </p><p>"Cum now slut." He says getting close to his own end still grunting. It's just too much.</p><p>You have been cumming nonstop since he entered you but he wanted you to cum hard and squeeze him inside of you with everything you have. When you cum one last time he makes a last minute decision and pulls his cock out to shove it back into your ass to fill your tight hole with of his searing cum. </p><p>His cock is cold from being in your iced cunt and you hear him groan so loudly and his body shakes as he shoots his hot load scalding your insides. He lets go of your legs and collapses on top of you keeping his cock in your ass.</p><p>"That was fucking amazing." He sighs with happiness.</p><p>"Master is pleased?" You ask relieved.</p><p>"Do you even have to ask?"</p><p> You giggle at him.</p><p>"I love you babe. You are the only woman for me." He says in awe of you.</p><p>"I love you too." You kiss his head that is resting on your chest, while stroking his gorgeous bright crimson hair.</p><p>He leans up and kisses your nipples sucking off all the burning wasabi that was left. </p><p>"Are you ready for a spicy kiss?" He asks bringing his face up to yours.</p><p>You nod smiling and he smiles back before kissing you. While he is kissing you he slowly pulls his long thick cock out of your ass and then breaks the kiss.</p><p>"Well that's round two." You say outloud causing Karma to look at you and laugh.</p><p>"Are you ready for more already pet? My my you are my insatiable slut and I love it!" Karma says excitedly as he hands you another bottle of water.</p><p>He can never get enough of you. In the back of his mind he wonders if Rio-chan learned something from watching the both of you.</p><p>"I think for the next round I'm gonna slow it down just a bit and give you a head to toe body massage but it will have a kinky twist...." Karma announces before kissing your cold lips.</p><p>Oh my!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>